Winter's Tale
by Aria Breuer
Summary: One winter's day, Frodo Baggins meets Winter and her sister, a water nymph. Only, dreams and visions have a way of making a comeback, leaving Frodo with a decision to make: to join Winter at her home, or her water nymph sister's world. Alternate Universe.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

This story was sparked from Hasley's song "Castle", from the movie "The Huntsman: Winter's War". We'll see how far this story goes. :)

*.*.*

His toes were numb. The ice cold air didn't help his senses. He just wanted to find shelter, but the blustery wind wasn't helping. Onwards he climbed up the mountain slope, not daring to look down. Here, the sky was clear and bright blue, with few interruptions from clouds. And so he trudged on the through the snow, the snow flying away from him as he walked. He was beside himself, and yet he needed rest.

He checked his waterskin. There were a few drops left inside the leather bag. That done, the waterskin slipped from his fingers. And there, up ahead of him, on the stone ledge… yes… he thought there was… indeed, her lay a warm cave, with one resident.

"Come in, Frodo Baggins," said a young woman with flowing silvery hair and wearing a white dress. At least she was warm. And there was the campfire. Finding his way inside, Frodo collapsed on the floor. He was brought over to the fire at once. His hands were numb and shaky. He was lucky she could help him. And she did, for in a cup was hot soup.

The soup burned a bit, but the liquid and chicken pieces tasted like home. Oh, how he missed the Shire. He was grateful for the blanket wrapped around him as well. It was warm, grey and fluffy, exactly what he needed.

"Thank you," Frodo said weakly, drinking the soup down, while eating the carrots, peas and chicken scraps.

"What's a hobbit doing all the way out here?" the woman asked him, from across the way. "Are you lost?"

Frodo shook his head. "No. I'm asleep. This – this cave is part of the dream."

"Oh Frodo," the woman said, captivated. "Of course, you're dreaming. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. But I'll give you a warning, if you like." She pressed against his cheek, whispering his chilled ear, "Winter is coming. You'd better be prepared." She cackled.

"What. NO!" He screamed. It was too late. The darkness swirled around him. He was muttering softly. And yet his eyes slid open so slowly. He was back in his warm bedroom, laying on his soft mattress and feather pillow. He was back in Bag End.

-.-.-

Winter came with an iron fist. Frodo, while dressed in a white shirt, deep sapphire vest and breeches, gazed out the parlor window. Well, his vision predicted winter, but for it to come in the Shire at this speedy pace was uncalled for. How was the weather doing this? Already, his insides shivered. He didn't want to risk going out in the snow.

The fireplace doused, leaving him in a near total darkness, with the exception of candles. No. Those candles doused, too. His breath was chilled. He was returning to that chilled dream…

" _Have a seat, Frodo Baggins," the woman with the silvery hair and flowing white dress said. Frodo sat down without complaint. "Do you not like my addition to the Shire's weather?"_

" _It wasn't supposed to be winter," he protested. "What brings you here? What do you want with me?"_

" _With you? No." the woman shook her head. "But I did recall bringing you here when you were sleepy. Winter is my home. I thought you would like to share in it." The woman addressed him, "Would you like some hot tea? It'll chill your nerves, but it'll keep you warm."_

" _First, who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Frodo asked._

" _I am Winter." The woman introduced herself. "Yes, Winter is my name. But I have chosen you for one specific task. Don't go out into the Lake, or you'll wish that you hadn't done so."_

" _What happens if I do?" Frodo asked, quite confused._

" _The water is my sister. The nymph. She controls that part of the Shire. If you go into that water, you'll risk everything." Winter said, waving her hand in the air._

 _Frodo drifted into the darkness. He was falling, falling… no, he was back… he was back in his own body…_

Frodo heaved an exuberant breath. A living breath, no doubt. He was alive and the winter weather… it was leaving the Shire. All that remained were patches of snow, but most of the grass was still green.

In a mad flurry, he wandered out of Bag End. Onwards, he rushed down the Hill and off to the village of Bywater's Lake. It was so clear, but then the winter weather's snowflakes followed him. Someone was screaming at him to stop. But he couldn't stop. He reached the village of Bywater in time to… to be blown into the water. So much for his tear through Hobbiton.

He scrambled onto shore in time to see a watery woman with a blue dress and dark hair conversing with the winter wind, which transformed into the same silvery-haired woman he met in his dreams.

"I told you not to let Frodo Baggins near this water," Winter warned the nymph.

"I'm sorry, sister," the water nymph answered, slow but surely, "if Frodo means that much to either of us, he might as well join one of us, whether in winter's house or mine."

"A sound deal, sister," Winter agreed. She turned sharply towards the gentle-hobbit. "Well, Frodo. Now you must make a decision: join me in my winter home or my sister in her nymph world."

Was she serious? Frodo didn't know where to begin. Now he understood. "Why not make a third choice?" He wasn't sure how to put it. He turned to each woman, admitting to the two, "You're both beautiful. I'd give anything to join either of your worlds. Maybe one last visit would do." Why did he say that? Of course, he wanted to join them. But was there even a way to do so?

"Frodo," the water nymph started, "My sister and I understand. That's why we agree to visit your dreams whenever you like."

Frodo smiled. He was glad as well that his clothes were drying. Why then was he still soaked?

"Frodo awaken…"

What? What… had he been through? He was awake inside Bag End. Sweat beaded down his face and over his white night clothes. What had he witnessed? And yet, he could still hear Winter and her water nymph sister calling out to him.

It had been a good dream. But now it seemed his quest to find his missing book still remained. Managing to get out of bed, he checked his chest again. There it was: his book on water creatures and stories about the winter season. Well, he sighed, even Masters of Bag End were allowed to read, too. And he did thus, even after he took a bath, did his morning routine and changed into his morning clothes.

Yes, this truly was going to be a marvelous autumn day. But winter was on its way, as usual. Somehow, he didn't mind what happened. So long as his friends were with him, he was happy. Even though, he had the feeling Winter's gaze, along with her water nymph sister, was smiling at him. Yes. It was going to be a good morning in the Shire after all.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
